This invention relates to a motor-driven fishing reel. In particular it relates to a motor-driven fishing reel used in bottom or intermediate depth fishing.
Motor-driven fishing reels have been described in the past and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,974, 2,896,875, 3,030,046, 3,215,359, 3,248,819, 3,351,300, 3,459,387, 3,544,030, 4,021,003, 4,026,493. However, all such prior art devices require manual control at all times.
One object of the present invention is to provide a motor-driven fishing reel which will automatically wind up the fishing line when the fish has bitten the bait on the hook.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.